The Bands Body Guard
by Wanna Buy A Duck
Summary: Max, Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy are apart of a new and upcoming band named The Flock. But being in a band comes with some haters. When they start to get out of control and send threatening letters, their manager, hires body guards. Fang Martinez accepts the job as Max's body guard, but he didn't excpect to fall head over heels for her. NO WINGS. FAX. EGGY.
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy! I don't own anything.**

**Summary: Maximum "Max" Ride is apart of a new and upcoming band with her friends Iggy, Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy. But being in a band comes with some haters. When they start to get out of control - and send threatening letters to Max - their manager, Harold Foster, hires some body guards. When Fang Martinez gets hired as a body guard for a new band - more specifically Maximum Ride - he couldn't be happier. He didn't expect to fall head over heels for one of the members. With the threats getting more and more frequent, how will Fang, Max and the rest of the band pull through? NO WINGS. FAX. **

**Band Name - The Flock **(How origional am I?)

**Max - Lead Singer - 21**

**Iggy - Drummer - 21**

**Nudge - Rhythm Guitar/Keyboard - 20**

**Angel - Bassist/Backup Vocals - 18**

**Gazzy - Lead Guitar - 19**

**Fang - Max's Body Guard - 21**

**Omega - Iggy's Body Guard - 24**

**Ratchet - Nudge's Body Guard - 24**

**Sam - Angel's Body Guard - 22**

**Mike - Gazzy's Body Guard - 26**

**A/N: I have no clue if blind people can play the drums but lets just pretend they can. I'm like 87% sure they can though.**

**A/N #2: The Body Guards (except Fang) aren't like their characters in the book. I'm giving them new personalities. Also I will put a link at the bottom of each chapter for the song or songs in the chapter. I don't own nor did I make any of the videos.**

**A/N #3: I don't own Maximum Ride or any of the songs I put in this story. When I put lyrics to a song in this story in bold I will put the name of the song along with the real band who made it.**

******|~*The Bands Body Guard*~|**

**Max's POV**

"What's up with all of these threats?" I asked my band manager Harold as I looked through a stack of the letters. The band and I liked to call him Mr. Old because one, it's in his name, two, he's 67, and three, 'cause we can. He doesn't mind it, he embraces it. "No clue Max. But they are starting to get out of hand. I think we should hire some body guards for all of you."

"No! Please don't get us body guards Mr. Old. You know I can take care of myself and the band."

"I know you can Max, but it's already done. I've hired one full time body guard for all of you. They will all be here tomorrow, so get use to it."

"Alright Mr. Old. You win this time, but just because I'm not going to argue with you doesn't mean I'm happy about this." I said, I hated to fight with Mr. Old, he was like my dad. I told him everything and he listened. When he said he wanted to be our band manager, I immediatly said yes. Well more like screamed it.

"Whatever Max now get to your rehearsal, The Flock is waiting for you."

"See ya later Mr. Old." I said as I got up and left his office. "Bye Max!" he yelled back.

**|~*The Bands Body Guard*~|**

When I arrived at the studio, Iggy was waiting outside for me. "Hey Iggy."

"Hey Max, you're late."

"I know, Mr. Old called me. He hired us body guards becasue of all the threats we're getting." I told him as we went inside.

Nudge was was sitting on a bean bag chair next to Angel who was laying down beside her, talking about the latest fasion trend. Gazzy was sitting on the couch on the other side of the room, tuning his guitar. When Iggy and I where noticed by the rest of the band, everyone sprung into action. Iggy followed his memorized path to the drums, feeling around and making sure everything was in it's correct place. Nudge and Gazzy stood ready with their guitars and Angel finished up tuning her bass. "What do you want to start with?" I asked.

"Let's do Raised By Wolves." Gazzy suggested. Iggy hit his drum sticks together signalling when to start.

**(Raised By Wolves by Falling in Reverse)**

_I was lost now I'm found_

_i'm sustained by the sound_

_of the angels singing me to sleep_

_while my feet are leaving the ground_

_am I dead? Or am I dreaming instead?_

_a cornucopia of opiates have flooded my head_

_i'm insane, i am smart_

_all it takes is a spark to ignite my bad intentions_

_and do what I do best to your heart_

_don't be fooled I was raised by the wolves_

_now the moon hangs in full so you know _

_I won't play by the rules-_

The song was suddenly inturrupted by an ear peircing squeak from the microphone and a loud crash. "What the hell?" I asked, checking the mic. "Um, Max?" Nudge said. I looked over to her to see her pointing to our left. Next to a knocked over loudspeaker was a wide-eyed guy, frozen in mid-step. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" I said as I walked over to him.

"Becasue if you're one of the idiots who keeps sending us those threatening letters, then you better start running."

"I'm Fang. I was hired as a body guard."

"Then you're not suppose to be here until tomorrow."

"I was told to come today."

"By who?"

"A guy named Harold."

"Ah, Mr. Old. He would tell you to come early. Come with me. I'll be right back guys and someone please fix that loudspeaker the klutz over here knocked over."

"So Fang, you're a body guard?" I asked as we went to Mr. Old's office, trying to avoid an awkward silence. Fang nodded his head. "Why the name Fang? I'm almost positive that it's not your real name." I asked. He shrugged his shoulders and followed me throught the doors to Mr. Old's office. "You don't talk much do you?"

"There you are Fang. I see you've already met Max."

"Yup, I'll see you later Mr. Old, I should get back to rehearsal."

"Wait a minute Max. I want you to meet Fang you're new body guard."

"He's my body guard?" I asked the same time Fang said "She's the Max I'm guarding?"

"Max, Fang. Fang, Max." Mr. Old said, introducing us.

Mr. Old went on to explain that Fang would be by my side from six in the morning to ten at night and he would have to live in the same apartment building I did. By the time he was done explaining this new "relationship" as he put it, my rehearsal was over. As I was leaving the office with Fang behind me, Mr. Old told me to tell the rest of the band who their body guards where.

**|~*The Bands Body Guard*~|**

"Sorry I missed rehearsal guys."

"It's alright Maxie, we always have tomorrow."

"True, well Mr. Old wanted me to tell you your body guards. Nudge, you have a guy named Ratchet. Angel, you have a guy named Sam. Gazzy, you have a guy named Mike. Igster, you have a guy named Omega. He already knows you're blind, so don't worry about telling him. This is my body guard, Fang. After introductions tomorrow, Mr. Old wanted us to go out and get to know each other."

"Sounds good. I have to get home to Ella. Who wants to drive me?" Iggy asked. Him and Ella have been dating since highschool and two months ago he had gotten the courage to aske her to marry him. The two are now happily engaged. "I will Iggy, it's on my way to my apartment."

**|~*The Bands Body Guard*~|**

**I hoped you liked it. Tell me what you think. Chapters will get longer. **

**LINKS: Raised By Wolves by Falling in Reverse - watch?v=un82tyFzG7I (on YouTube. If it doesn't work, let me know and I'll put it on my profile instead.)**

**By the way, if you watched the video or are familiar with the song, I am aware that there is screamo. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy! I don't own anything. **

**|~*The Bands Body Guard*~|**

**Max's POV**

When I finally enterd my apartment, I took a shower and went straight to bed. My mind lingered on Fang, who was now three doors down from me. Tomorrow we would meet the rest of the body guards that we would be stuck with for who knows how long.

The next morning when I woke up, I did my usual routine -which was pretty basic- and made my way to the door. I stopped in my tracks when I saw Fang sitting on the couch. "Wha- how- when- why are you here?"

"My job. Been here since six."

"So for the past-" I looked at the clock on my phone- "Two hours and twenty four minutes you've just been sitting there? How did you get in?" I asked, dumbfounded. He held up a key, a second key to my apartment. "Look's like Mr. Old was serious about this and that I'm stuck with you-"

"Until ten at night. You catch on fast." Fang finished for me.

"Common, lets just go. I have rehearsal and we need to meet the rest of the B-G's."

"B-G's?"

"Body Guards. That's what I'm calling them from now on, get use to it." I said, grabbing my keys and walking out the door, Fang following close behind.

**|~*The Bands Body Guard*~|**

When all of The Flock arrived at the studio we set up our various insturments and started to practice while Fang sat on a couch and watched. We started with Raised By Wolves, just like yesterday. We were halfway through when Mr. Old walked in with four other guys. We finished the song, before setting down our instruments and going to greet the five men.

"Max, Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge, this is Omega, Mike, Ratchet, and Sam." He said, pointing to each one.

"It's nice to meet you guys- I guess." I said shaking their hands.

"Angel you have Sam. Iggy you have Omega. Gazzy you have Mike. Nudge you have Ratchet. Get to know each other, meet and greet. Have fun." He said, then left the room.

"From what I heard you guys sound really good." Mike said.

"Thanks. So tell us about yourselves guys." Angel said, smiling.

For the next few hours we sat in the studio "getting to know each other." Gazzy and Mike immediatly became best friends. I'm pretty sure it's because he was impressed with the gas abilities of Gazzy, who by the way demonstrated. Nudge and Ratchet were arguing about everything from clothes to food to games. Iggy and Omega became friends pretty quick. Angel and Sam were in their own world, talking about anything and everything.

Mr. Old walked back into the room and everyone's eyes moved to him. "Have you gotten to know each other?" he questioned. We all nodded our heads and waited for him to continue. "Good because I want all of you to go out for lunch. Go wherever you want, it's on me." he handed his credit card to Angel.

**|~*The Bands Body Guard*~|**

We took one of the larger vans -one that could fit everyone- and went out in search of a place to eat. "Where are we going? Does anyone know? I don't want to ride in silence so maybe we should play a game? Or we could talk, get to know each other more? Mr. Old would probably like that. OH! We could-" Nudge started to ramble, but was cut off by Ratchet, who put a hand over her mouth. "I'm guessing you learned she was a motor-mouth pretty quick?" Angel said. He shrugged his shoulders and took his hand off Nudge's mouth. "Well, lets play a game then, it'll pass time and get us to know each other better." Omega suggested.

"Okay, I'll start. Fang, why are you so silent all the time?" I asked, and guess what, Fang just shrugged. So, that's pretty much how it went in the twenty minute ride to the resturant. Stupid questions, silly answers, and red faces -from laughing and embarassments- pretty much sums it up.

You know what I wasn't excpecting, to be swarmed by fans and paparazzi the moment we stepped out of the van. All the B-G's got by someone's side. Fang put his arm around me, pulling me closer to him. My arm felt like sparks when through it where where he touched my bare skin. We slowly pushed out way through the crowd of people. I was caught by suprise when a group of teenagers came up to me because asking for autographs. I happily agreed, taking their sharpie's and paper and signing each one. "We love you!" They screamed, reaching out to me. I pulled away from Fang a little, and reached to shake their hands. Some pulled me into hugs which I didn't mind.

I could feel Fang's eyes burning holes into my back, never taking his eyes off of me.

When we did finally get into the resturant, some of the paparazzi followed, taking pictue after picture. The flash was blinding me. I could barely see where we were going. Omega and Mike, started to push them out of the resturant along with some of the employee's. "Are you alright Max?" Fang asked. "You're swaying back and forth."

"I'm fine. Let's just eat." I said, sitting down at our table. "That was awesome! They wanted out autograph! OUR AUTOGRAPH! How cool is that? We're actually famous. I can't wait until our first concert!" Nudge said.

"Wow Nudge, you actually stopped yourself from talking, I'm impressed." Gazzy said.

We ordered our food and made small talk while we waited. We found out little things like each others birthday's, if they had family, and favorite colors. The B-G's wanted to hear some more of our songs, so we promised when we got back to the studio, we would play some for them.

The food came and it looked and smelled delicous. We dug in and continued out conversation on anything we could think of. Iggy told us the latest details on his wedding. Nudge commented on what dress would look the best on Ella, Gazzy said how excited he was for the food, and Angel was explaining to us how amazing she thought the whole thing was going to be. "How far away is it?" Omega asked.

"It's right before we're scheduled to go on our first tour, so about three months."

"I can't wait for it. It's going to be the best wedding ever!" Angel said, a huge smile appering on her face.

When we finished eating, we used Mr. Old's credit card to pay, and headed back to the van. There were still some fans and paparazzi, but not nearly as much as before. We drove back to the studio, still continuing on our conversations from lunch. Angel and Sam seemed to get closer, I think that they where going to become like brother and sister. Nudge and Ratchet where still arguing. They were going to be like the arging old married coulple, I could see it now.

**|~*The Bands Body Guard*~|**

Back at the studio, the band and I set up our insturments once again while the B-G's sat on the couch watching us carefully. "Are you ready?" I asked. They all nodded their head. "Let's do All Around Me."

Iggy hit his drum sticks together, like in the begining of every song, signaling when to start.

**(All Around Me by Flyleaf)**

_My hands are searching for you_

_my arms are outstreched towards you_

_I feel you on my fingertips_

_my tongue dances behind my lips for you_

_this fire rising through my being_

_burning I'm not use to seeing you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me_

_thickening the air I'm breathing_

_holding onto what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

_My hands float up above me_

_and you whisper you love me_

_and I begin to fade_

_into our secret place_

_the music makes me sway_

_the angels singing say we are alone with you_

_I am alone and they are too with you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me_

_thickening the air I'm breathing_

_holding onto what I'm feeling_

_savoring this heart that's healing_

_I can feel you all around me _

_thickening the air I'm breathing_

_holding onto what I'm feeling_

_savoring this heart that's healing_

_so I cry (holy)_

_the light is white (holy)_

_and I see you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive_

_and I can feel you all around me_

_thickening the air I'm breathing_

_holding onto what I'm feeling_

_savoring this heart that's healing_

_take my hand_

_I give it to you_

_now you own me_

_all I am_

_you said you would never leave me_

_I believe you_

_I believe_

_I can feel you all around me _

_thickening the air I'm breathing_

_holding onto what I'm feeling_

_savoring this heart that's healed._

Once the song was over we waited for a reaction from the B-G's. Ratchet was the first to say something. "That was amazing. You guys are fantastic." He said.

"I completely agree, you guys sounded great." Sam said.

"Did you write that song?" Omega asked. I nodded my head. "We write all our own songs."

"That's -for lack of a better word- awesome."

We played a few more songs for them. We all said our goodbye's and went our seperate ways home. Fang and I went to our apartment building. It was only five in the afternoon so we had another five hours together. He was really talking his job seriously.

I tood a seat on the couch and Fang sat across from me. I started to just stare at him, trying to figure him out. I've known him for what? a day? and I couldn't deny that he was intresting.

I don't know how long we sat there like that, but he started to shift in the chair uncomfortably. "You're starting." He said.

"No shit sherlock."

"Why?"

"You're intresting."

"How am I intresting?"

"You're so silent all the time. You're like Mr. tall, dark, and handsome. It's just intresting to me."

"You think I'm handsome?"

"That's what you got out of that?"

"You think I'm handsome?" He asked again, letting a smile play on his lips.

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?!" I finally said. Fang just sat there and smirked, like he knew something that I didn't. I mean common, he was pretty tall, with the all-black clothes look, and you could practically see his muscles through his shirt.

When he didn't say anything else, I looked away from him and got up. "I'm going to take a shower, then go to bed. You can let yourself out." I said walking towards the bathroom.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. Thank you to all of you that reviewed! Should I do Fang's POV? Anyone else's POV? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy! I don't own anything.**

**|~*The Bands Body Guard*~|**

**Max's POV**

The next day, Fang was once again waiting for me. Sitting in the same spot he was yesterday. "Is this what I get to look forward to every morning now?"

"Yup, unless you get up before six, in which case you'll get to answer the door."

"That was the most you've ever said at one time." Fang rolled his eyes and got up. Grabbing my keys I walked out of my apartment with Fang following close behind.

At the studio, everyone was rushing around. I met up with the rest of the band and the B-G's in the recording studio. Everything was already set up and The Flock was sitting on the couches that lined the room. Ella had come with Iggy today. All of us loved Ella, she was nice and got along with everyone. She had a combination of all of our personalities, Nudge's love of fashion, Angels innocence. "What's going on? Everyone looks so busy."

"That's because they are. Turns out that they planned a last minute show for us. To get more fans. It's tomorrow in the park that's about two blocks down the road. Mr. Old said that today he wanted us to record a few songs for our album and practice for the concert tomorrow. Then the next day, he's having some reporter come down and interview us to promote out tour in January."

"Alright, then lets start with recording. Then we'll practice some of our newer songs."

"That's a great idea Max." Mr. Old said. I hadn't even seen him come in. "I want you to do that, but I also want to talk with you about the tour. As you know it starts mid-January and it's mid-October now so about three months away. Iggy, Ella, It's about two weeks after you're wedding. If you want a honeymoon it has to be quick or be after the tour. Any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads. "Alright, now get to work."

The Flock went into the recording room, I guess you could call it that, and took their positions. Iggy felt around, making sure everything was where it should be, before picking up his drum sticks and counting down.

**|~*The Bands Body Guard*~|**

It took about three and a half hours to get the first four songs recorded. The guy that was controling everything -a guy named Drew- played back the four songs we had done and not to brag or anything, it sounded amazing.

"So you guys want to practice now?" Gazzy asked as we walked back to where the B-G's where waiting. "Let's eat first, then we'll practice some of our newest songs." I said, taking a seat on the couch.

It took about five minutes for me to convince Sam to go get us some fast food and about ten for him to actually come back with it. We started to watch some Spongebob reruns. "Do you guys have a tour bus yet? Cause that would be awesome." Ratchet asked.

"Not yet, Mr. Old told us that when it got closer he would get one. We might end up renting one." I told him.

"Wait, you can rent tour buses?" Sam questioned, with a look of disbelief on his face.

"I don't know what's so suprising about that Sam. Yes you can. You can rent just about anything."

"I can't wait to go on this tour with you guys. It's going to be awesome, I can just tell. We get to listen to great music, travel all over, and meet new people." Ratchet said with his mouth full of food. Angel laughed at him when some of it fell out of his mouth. There was a moment of silence before everyone else joined in, laughing at a now red faced Ratchet.

When we finished eating, we went to our regular practice room. We all went to our instruments and waited for Iggy to countdown the start of our newest song.

**(I Don't Care by Fall Out Boy)**

_Ooh, ooh, ooh_

_say my name and his in the same breath_

_I dare you to say they taste the same_

_let the leaves fall off in the summer_

_and let December glow in flames_

_erase myself and let go_

_start it over again Mexico_

_these friends they don't love you_

_they just love the hotel suites, now_

_I don't care what you think as long as it's about me_

_the best of us can find happiness in misery_

_said, I don't care what you think as long as it's about me_

_the best of us can find happines in misery_

_Ooh, ooh_

_take a chance let your body get a tolerance_

_I'm not a chance, put a heat wave in your pants_

_pull a breath like another cigarette_

_pawnshop heart trading up (trading up)_

_on the oracle in my chest_

_let the guitar scream like a fascist_

_sweat it out, shut your mouth free love on the streets_

_but in an alley it ain't that cheap, now_

_I don't care what you think as long as it's about me_

_the best of us can find happiness in misery_

_Said, I don't care what you think as long as it's about me_

_the best of us can find happiness in misery_

_Ooh, ooh_

_said I don't care just what you think as long as it's about me_

_said I don't care just what you think as long as it's about me_

_said I don't care (I don't care)_

_said I don't care (I don't care)_

_said I (I) don't (don't) care (care)_

_I (I) don't (don't) care (care)_

_I don't care (I don't care)_

_said I (I) don't (don't) care (care)_

_I don't care what you think as long as it's about me_

_the best of us can find happiness in misery_

_Said, I don't care what you think as long as it's about me_

_the best of us can find happiness in misery._

**|~*The Bands Body Guard*~|**

**Fang's POV**

As I sat on the couch with the other body guards, watching Max and the band practice their new song. I loved how into it Max was. She completely let go when she was singing. Letting her emotions flow out of her. I thought that it was cute that she was going to try and figure me out. Or atleast why I was so quiet. I have no clue why, there wasn't any specific reason I was, I just- was, I guess.

There was one thing that confused me about Max. She wrote all the songs for her band. Where did the inspiration for these songs come from? The lyrics to some songs, gave me clues. There was one by Raised By Wolves, _Due to mistakes that I have made to the state, I am trapped inside a dillinger, diligently thinking of ways to get out of this godawful place. I have learned that my fate is something I can't escape so, sound the alarms, what I've said from the start. That'll never let you system break me down and tear me apart. _

Throughout all of the songs, I tried to decode their meanings.

When practice was finished, everyone slowly made their way out to their cars and made their ways home. When Max and I got to out apartment building, there were paparazzi outside along with fans. Max got out of her car, just as I parked next to her. People immediatly swarmed her, asking tons of questions and asking for autographs. I pushed my way through the crowd.

With the flashes going off, the yelling, and the constant ask of attention from the fans around her, Max looked disoriented. She was brought back to reality when a man, who looked about thirty, reached out and squeezed her butt. Max immediatly froze. She didn't do anything but just stand there, and that concerned me. Since when does Max do nothing?

By this time I was right by her side. The guy reached out to touch her again. I grabbed his arm, twisted it around his back and used my other hand to punch him. I then, grabbed Max around the waist and pulled her closer to me. I felt sparks run up and down my body when she and I touched.

When we got to her apartment, we sat down on the couch -like we always did- and stared at each other. "This seems to be becoming a regular thing now." Max said. I nodded.

"Are you alright?" I asked after sitting in silence for a few minutes.

"Fine."

"You didn't seem fine back there. Why did you just freeze and not punch that guy in the face."

"It just, caught me off guard?" She said.

"That sounded like a question, so it's not true."

"It's just-" She stopped and sighed. "_Savoring this heart that's healing." _She sang in a whisper. I just looked at her. She had her head in her hands. It looked like she was deep in thought.

Suddenly, she got up. "I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow."

"Night Max."

It was my turn to try and figure Max out. I thought of those five words again: _Savoring this heart that's_ _healing. _It definatly had a great meaning to Max.

******|~*The Bands Body Guard*~|**

When I woke up the next morning, I checked my phone before taking a quick shower. I got dressed and ate some breakfast before heading over to Max's apartment. I knocked on her door before using my key to enter.

I could hear the shower running and Max's beautiful voice. _Just trying to figure it out. Because I built these walls to watch them crumbling down. I said "Then I lost it all." and who can save me now? I stood above, another war, another jewel upon the crown. I was the fear of man. But I was blind, I couldn't see the world right infront of me. But now, I can. _

The singing and shower stopped. I could hear the metal rubbing against metal when the shower curtain was pulled back. Not to much later, Max emerged from the bathroom, wet hair, skinny jeans, and T-shirt.

"We better get going, don't want to be late for your concert today."

**I hoped you liked this chapter. I wrote it pretty quick so sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. The song Max was singing in the shower was part of Lost it All by Black Veil Brides. Next chapter is The Flocks first concert. Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy! I don't own anything.**

**|~*The Bands Body Guard*~| **

**Max's POV**

Fang and I drove together to the park for the concert. It was silent, like I had expected it to be. Luckily, it wasn't a long drive. I would stare at Fang when he was looking at the road and he would occasionally take glances at me.

When we did get to the park, there were some people already there, setting up. There was a stage, made out of concret, right in the middle of the park. Very convienent for a studio, two blocks away. Fang and I walked over, checking everything out.

Ratchet and Mike where helping some of the volunteers set up barricades about three feet away from the end of the stage, so people won't jump onto it. Omega and Sam where moving the speakers and instruments onto the stage. Mr. Old was walking around, making sure everything was getting done right. "Hey Mr. Old!" I called over to him. He looked away from the people unloading the trailer of concert equiptment and waved to me. I made my way to him. "What can I do?"

"You can," He paused, putting his hand to chin, thinking. "Set up the amp's."

"I'll get right on it. Anything else?"

"Can you tell Fang to come here for a minute? I need to talk with him. Nothing bad, so don't worry you're creative little mind over it."

"Will do." I said, walking away. I found Fang with Iggy, they were in the middle of a conversation. Yes, Fang was in the middle of an actually conversation, talking and all. "I hate to inturrupt but Mr. Old wants to see you Fang."

"Okay, see ya later Iggy."

"You too Fang." Iggy said, waving in his direction.

Fang and I walked together until we got the stage, where I plugged the guitars into the amp's, hooked up the microphone, and checked to make sure they worked. I tapped on the microphone a few times, before singing a line from Raised By Wolves. I called Nudge over to check the guitars. "I'm so excited! I can't wait until we get to play! Do you know when we get to start? I heard Iggy say noon, but then Gazzy said it was suppose to start at one. I don't know how we don't know, I mean common, we are the people preforming. Oh no, what would happen if we didn't go on on time, and people started to leave?! I would-"

"Nudge! Iggy was right, it starts at noon. Now stop rambling and check to see if the amp's work."

**|~*The Bands Body Guard*~| **

By the time it was eleven, people had already started to show up and take their spots by the stage. Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, and I where confined to the space behind the stage, where Omega, Mike, and Sam where with us, while Fang and Ratchet where infront of the stage, making sure nobody got back to us.

Mr. Old was taking no chances with us. While we were preforming, all five body guards where going to be in the gap between the crowd and the stage, **(Is there a name for that?) **and of course, Fang was suppose to be right infront of me. Can you spell distraction?

I was currently eating a cookie -chocolate chip for those of you that are intrested- while Mr. Old went over the set list. We were playing all of our songs, we didn't have many, only twelve.

Everytime the clock moved I became more nervous. It wasn't normal for me to feel nervous about preforming infront of people, I've done it before. Maybe it was that this was The Flock's first real concert.

When it was finally time for us to take the stage, the park was full. All the B-G's had taken their places infront of the stage. Mike had already had to push a few fans back into the crowd.

"Please welcome to the stage The Flock!" Mr. Old said into the microphone.

We all emerged from backstage, doing our regular routine when we practiced. Iggy felt around, Gazzy made sure his guitar was tuned right. The lights were bright and hot, nothing I wasn't use to. I took my place at the microphone, all my fears melted away and I no longer felt nervous. "We are The Flock, and we're so happy to see you all out here tonight. Let's get started! This one's called Fight!"

**(Fight by Icon For** **Hire)**

_Don't know how I got here but I refuse to stay_

_I betrayed myself when I let others have their way_

_but I am holding on, my finger on the pulse_

_the sound of my heart pounding tells me there's still hope_

_but people don't like when you put up a fight_

_and slowly ever so slowly I am loosing mine_

_I'll fight, fight, fight, or be taken out alive_

_fight_

I threw my fist up into the air everytime I sang "fight." The crowd was into it, singing along during the parts they knew. I started to walk around the stage, taking glances at my band mates who winked when they caught my eye.

_nowhere to run, nowhere to hide_

_standing on the edge, am I better off dead?_

_how could I forget that I'm better than this_

_I've come too far to fade tonight_

_fight, or be taken out alive_

_my thoughts are racing faster than my body can react_

_the danger doesn't register, the fear feels like an act_

_don't pull the plug I swear this isn't how I want to go_

_the sound of my heart pounding tells me there's still hope_

I put everything I could into that part of the song. It ment the most to me and was one of my favorite lines in any of our songs.

_but people don't like when you put up a fight_

_and slowly ever so slowly I am loosing mine_

_I'll fight, fight, fight, or be taken out alive_

_fight_

Again, I thew my fist into the air, only this time the crowd did as well.

_nowhere to run, nowhere to hide_

_standing on the edge, am I better off dead?_

_how could I forget that I'm better than this_

_I've come too far to fade tonight_

_fight, or be taken out alive_

_I've survived on life support but I'm stronger than I give myself credit for_

_these conditions only cure when we prepare ourselves for war_

_I'll fight, fight, fight or be taken out alive_

_fight_

_nowhere to run, nowhere to hide _

_standing on the edge, am I better off dead?_

_how could I forget that I'm better than this_

_I've come to far to fade tonight_

_fight, or be taken out alive_

The crowd became even louder when the song ended. Clapping, yelling, and whistling.

"I love you!" Came a random scream from the crowd. My smile got wider. "We love you too!" I said back to them. "This is Welcome To The Black Parade."

**(Welcome To The Black Parade by My Chemical Romance)**

_When I was a young boy (yes Max is a girl, but I didn't want to change the lyrics)_

_my father took me into the city_

_to see a marching band_

_He said, "Son when you grow up,_

_would you be the saviour of the broken, _  
_the beaten and the damned?"_  
_He said "Will you defeat them,_  
_your demons, and all the non-believers, _  
_the plans that they have made?"_  
_"Because one day I'll leave you,_  
_A phantom to lead you in the summer,_  
_To join The Black Parade."_

_When I was a young boy,_  
_My father took me into the city_  
_To see a marching band._  
_He said, "Son when you grow up,_  
_would you be the saviour of the broken, _  
_the beaten and the damned?"_

_Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me._  
_And other times I feel like I should go._  
_And through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets._  
_And when you're gone we want you all to know._

_We'll carry on,_  
_We'll carry on_  
_And though you're dead and gone believe me_  
_Your memory will carry on_  
_We'll carry on_  
_And in my heart I can't contain it_  
_The anthem won't explain it._

_A world that sends you reeling from decimated dreams_  
_Your misery and hate will kill us all._  
_So paint it black and take it back_  
_Let's shout it loud and clear_  
_Defiant to the end we hear the call_

_To carry on_  
_We'll carry on_  
_And though you're dead and gone believe me_  
_Your memory will carry on_  
_We'll carry on_  
_And though you're broken and defeated_  
_Your weary widow marches_

_On and on we carry through the fears_  
_Ooh oh ohhhh_  
_Disappointed faces of your peers_  
_Ooh oh ohhhh_  
_Take a look at me cause I could not care at all_

_Do or die, you'll never make me_  
_Because the world will never take my heart_  
_Go and try, you'll never break me_  
_We want it all, we wanna play this part_  
_I won't explain or say I'm sorry_  
_I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar_  
_Give a cheer for all the broken_  
_Listen here, because it's who we are_  
_I'm just a man, I'm not a hero_  
_Just a boy, who had to sing this song_  
_I'm just a man, I'm not a hero_  
_I! don't! care!_

_We'll carry on_  
_We'll carry on_  
_And though you're dead and gone believe me_  
_Your memory will carry on_  
_We'll carry on_  
_And though you're broken and defeated_  
_Your weary widow marches on_

_Do or die, you'll never make me_  
_Because the world will never take my heart_  
_Go and try, you'll never break me_  
_We want it all, we wanna play this part (We'll carry on)_

_Do or die, you'll never make me (We'll carry on)_  
_Because the world will never take my heart (We'll carry on)_  
_Go and try, you'll never break me (We'll carry)_  
_We want it all, we wanna play this part (We'll carry on)_

**I'm so sorry I ended it here but I really wanted to get this up and after I got the lyrics for Welcome To The Black Parade up my friend texted me to listen to Terrible Things by Mayday Parade. I had to stop writing and cry my eyes out. That song is so sad. If you haven't heard it go search it right now. Stop reading this, go listen to it and then come back and finish reading this. **

**I know there were a lot of lyrics in this chapter, I didn't want there to be but I needed to get a few more of The Flocks songs out before I could continue with where I'm going with the story. **

**Review please, and I'll try and get another chapter up by tomorrow. It will be short if I do, so don't review saying "It's really short" Or something like that. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy! I don't own anything.**

**|~*The Bands Body Guard*~|**

**Fang's POV**

While Max was singing and I was standing down here, watching the crowd. I had to admit that I loved Max's voice and the music she wrote. It all meant something. Max and I had traded places. I was now the one trying to figure her out.

Multipul people tried to jump onto the stage throughout the whole concert. Fans yelled many things to The Flock, mostly along the lines of "I love you" and "You guys are amazing"

During one of the songs, about half way through the concert, a group of guys started to yell at the band. "Get off the stage, you no-talent-losers!" One of them yelled. The song was on a guitar solo, so Max took the oppurtunity to say back to them "Is that the best insult you can come up with?" She then shot them the bird and started to sing the next verse.

I looked over to the other body guards, Mike nodded his head quickly, signalling to us he would take care of the haters in the crowd. I glanced over to him once he made his way to the group of guys. Mike was taller than all of them and had twice the muscle, he said something and the guys just nodded their heads and stumbled out of the crowd.

I chuckled a little bit before focusing my attention back on Max, who had just finished singing.

After a few more songs, Max started to sing the final song of the concert that she introduced as Falling Inside The Black.

**(Falling Inside The Black by Skillet)**

_Tonight I'm so alone_

_this sorrow takes ahold_

_don't leave me here so cold_

_(never want to be so cold)_

_your touch used to be so kind_

_your touch used to give me life_

_I've waited all this time, I've waisted so much time_

_don't leave me alone_

_'cause I barely see at all_

_don't leave me alone, I'm_

_falling in the black _

_slipping through the cracks_

_falling to the depths, can I ever go back?_

_dreaming of the way it used to be_

_can you hear me?_

_falling in the black_

_slipping through the cracks_

_falling to the depths, can I ever go back_

_falling inside the black_

_falling inside, falling inside the black_

_you were my source of strength_

_I've traded everything_

_that I love for this one thing_

_(stranded in the offering)_

_don't leave me here like this_

_can't hear me scream from the abyss_

_and now I wish for you my desire_

_don't leave me alone 'cause I barely see at all_

_don't leave me alone, I'm_

_falling in the black slipping thorught the cracks_

_falling in the depths, can I ever go back?_

_dreaming of the way it used to be_

_can you hear me? _

_falling in the black_

_slipping through the cracks_

_falling to the depths, can I ever go back?_

_falling inside the black_

_falling inside, falling inside the black_

_black_

_black_

_black_

_falling in the black_

_slipping through the cracks_

_falling in the black_

_slipping throught the cracks_

_falling to the depths, can I ever go back? _

_dreaming of the way it used to be_

_can you hear me?_

_falling in the black_

_slipping thorugh the cracks_

_falling to the depths, can I ever go back?_

_falling inside the black_

_can you hear me? _

_falling insdie the black_

_can you hear me?_

_falling insdie the black_

_can you hear me?_

_falling inside _

_falling inside_

_falling inside the black_

"Thank you guys for coming out tonight. We hope to see you on out tour next year!" Max said into the microphone after the cheering died down a bit. I looked over my shoulder at Max. She was smiling ear to ear, waving to the crowd. She waved the rest of the band to come up to her -Gazzy grabbed Iggy- and they all waved and thanked the crowd for coming to see them. They all looked like tonight was the best night of their life.

**|~*The Bands Body Guard*~|**

After everything was packed back up and put away, everyone went home. Tomorrow was another big day for The Flock, they had an interview about their first album.

By the time Max and I got to out apartments, Max was half asleep. She stumbled up the steps, and when she finally did make it to her room, she was asleep before I even turned the light off. "You where amazing Max." I said as I left her room.

**Max's POV**

When I got up the next morning, I unsuprisingly found Fang watching TV, eating a poptart. "What time is your interview today?" He asked.

"Four, I have to be at the studio by two though." It was only nine in the morning, so I had a while before I had to be there. "So Fang, what should we do to pass the five hours before we have to be there?" He just shrugged and took another bite out of his poptart. "You're no fun." I said, getting up and going into the kitchen. I grabbed a bag of popcorn and put it in the microwave. Yes, it was only nine in the morning. No, I didn't care.

While the popcorn was popping, I grabbed a movie from the shelf, and put it in the DVD player. "I hope you don't like this show this much, because I'm changing it."

"What movie did you put in?"

"Pitch Perfect." I said, hitting play then heading back into the kitchen to get my popcorn. I had no idea why I liked that movie as much as I did. I sat on the couch and streched out.

The movie waisted about two hours, leaving Fang and I with nothing to do but sit in awkward silence for the next three hours. Something I didn't want to do. I needed to think of something to pass the time or I was literally going to die of bordem. "Do you like the silence or something, because I find it very boring. Lets go do something. Anything, I don't care."

"Alright, like what?"

"I don't know- what do you do in your free time?"

"I don't have free time."

"If you did, what would you do?" Fang shrugged. I let out a fustrated groan. "You are impossible."

**|~*The Bands Body Guard*~|**

Fang and I arrived at the studio at exactly 2:07 in the afternoon. I met up with the band and the B-G's in the lobby. Apparently we were waiting for Mr. Old to come take us to where we would be doing the interview. "I'm so excited! I'm so nervous, too! Do you think people will like us? Will they like the interview? What if I freeze? Or stutter, or don't know how to answer a question. Oh god, now I'm freaking out. and I sound like Nudge now, don't I? I keep rambling and I sould probably-" Angel said before Gazzy put his hand over her mouth and finished her sentence "Stop?" Angel nodded her head as he dropped his hand from her mouth.

"You'll be fine Angel, don't worry about it. Just relax." Iggy said.

"Do you even know who's interviewing you?" Omega questioned, turning his head to look at the five of us. We all shook our heads no. "Mr. Old probably knows. I'll ask him next time I see him."

******|~*The Bands Body Guard*~|**

**Yay! An update! Sorry it took so long to get this up. Nothing exciting happened, and most of the chapter is taken up by a song, but next chapter is the interview. **

**Did you guys hear about My Chemical Romance breaking up? I'm devistated. **

**I'm currently listening to the album The Drug In Me Is You by Falling In Reverse. I don't know why, but for the past two weeks it's been on repeat on my phone. It's the only thing I've been listening too. I'm sure by the next time I update, I'll be obsessed with another album. My favorite song on it is Raised By Wolves. Maybe it's because that song's in this story. I don't know.**

**Anyway, how did you like this chapter? Review? Please? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy! I don't own anything.**

**|~*The Bands Body Guard*~|**

**Max's POV**

As soon as the interviewer arrived, we got straight to work. The person interviewing us was a guy who looked to be in his late twenties named Flynn Anders. He had shaggy brown hair, brown eyes, wore skinny jeans and a blue Aeropostale hoodie. **(Anyone know where I got that from? If you guessed Bryan Stars you're correct. I love his interviews.) **

He set up a camera facing where we would be interviewed and then we started with introductions. "Hey guys, you ready for this?" He asked, motioning for us to get infront of the camera with him. "Totally, I'm so excited!" Gazzy yelled.

"Love the enthusiasm dude." Flynn said, giving Gazzy a high-five. The rest of us followed him, leaving the B-G's sitting on the various couched behind the camera. "This is exciting. The first time I heard you guys, I fell in love." Flynn said, smiling from ear to ear. "Thanks so much, that means a lot to us. Now how about we get the show on the road and start this interview." I said. Flynn nodded and hit the record button on the camera. "Hello lovely viewers, I am here with The Flock. As far as I know this is their first offical interview. Why don't you guys introduce yourself and what you play?"

Everyone did exactly that, going around to all of us and shaking our hands. "Hey Igster, he's reaching out to shake your hand." I told him.

"Oh, sorry dude, I'm blind."

"I couldn't tell, sorry man." Flynn said, shaking his hand before starting to ask us some questions. "So guys," Flynn said. "When did you know that you wanted to be a band? When did everything come together and, you know, become sucessful?"

"We all knew each other well before we started the band. I think I was freshman in high school when we where like 'Hey, lets start a band!'. We all played insturments and we set up rehersals in our garages. It took a while to actually be able to come up with songs of our own, but we did eventually." I stated, waiting for the next question.

"When and who discovered you?"

"Mr. Old!" Angel exclamied. "You might know him as Harold, but he owns the studio we are currenltly in. We were in a talent show at our school, we didn't win but Mr. Old was there to support his nephew. He heard us and when the show was over came up to us and basically said that he wanted to sign us on his record label."

"That sounds awesome! You guys have been together for what? About three or four years I'm guessing?"

"Yup, but we've all been friends since we where little." Gazzy explained.

Flynn continued to ask us questions about the band, our music, when we plan to tour, and our first album. We eventually got into some silly questions like "Any weird obsessions, hobbies, or secrets?" and the traditonal "If you were stranded on a deserted island, what three things would you bring with you?".

I tried to avoid questions about where the lyrics for songs came from. I had a feeling that Fang was catching onto them. I could tell by the way he looks when he hears me singing.

"Whats up with all the guards you have here?" Flynn asked.

"We kept getting a ton of hate mail and threats. Mr. Old decided we needed body guards just to be safe. They look intimidating but in reality they are like teddy bears that can beat you up." I said, laughing at my cheesy joke.

"I have one final question for you guys. Are there any special people in your lives? Boyfriends? Girlfriends?"

"I'm engaged. Her name is Ella." Iggy said instantly.

"Congratulations man, anyone else?"

"I, um, actually recently started dating someone." Angel said.

"What?! When did this happen?" I exclamied.

Comments such as "We are so talking about this later!" and "He better be a perfect gentleman." where heard throughout the room.

"His name is Luke and I met him at that party we went to about a month ago."

"Well I hope things work out for you and Luke, Angel." Flynn said.

"Thanks." She muttered

"Well that's all the questions I have, so this is it. Once again this is The Flock and be sure to check out ther debut album."

The camera went off and Flynn turned to us. "That was awesome, I hope we can do it again sometime."

"I think I speak for all of us when I say I would definalty like that."

"Sweet! I don't mean to be rude or anything but I have to go. I lost track of time and now I'm late for -as ironic as it is- a date."

"Then get going! Don't make her wait!" Angel said, practially pushing him out of the door.

"Okay, okay. I'll see you guys later?"

"Definatly." Iggy and Nudge said at the same time.

"Oh my gosh! That was so much fun, I totally want to do it again. Now Angel, tell us about this Luke that you're dating. Is he cute? Muscular? Nice? How old is he? Does he have any cute friends? Where has he taken you out? Just movies and stuff or did he get all romantic and origional? I'm most definalty helping you get ready for your next date with him? When is it-" Nudge went on with her little rant, but I tuned it out and turned around to walk out of the room.

"Hey, where are you going?" Fang whispered into my ear.

"To get something to eat, wanna come?"

"Sure, where were you planning to go?"

"Not sure yet."

**|~*The Bands Body Guard*~|**

We ended up going to McDonalds. We ordered our food and sat down in one of the booths. "Who eats inside a McDonalds anymore?" I muttered to myself.

I unwrapped my burger and took a bite out of it. Only after I took my fourth bite did I relize that Fang hadn't moved a muscle and was staring at me. "Fang. Fang? Fang!"

"What?

"You were staring."

"Oh, sorry." He said, starting to eat his burger.

We ate in silence, which was awkward considering that we were the only ones in the fast food resturant. I could hear the cars pull up at the drive thru window, and the employees taking and giving orders. Taking a sip of my soda, I continued to eat my burger.

I started to think about holloween, that was coming up this weekend. I still didn't have a costume. After holloween was rehersals, then Iggy's wedding, Christmas and finally the start of our tour.

"Hey, Max?"

"Yeah."

"Can I ask you something, it's something that's been on my mind for a while now."

"Go aheah."

"Well, um, you're lyrics seem kind of personal, how do you come up with them? The way you sing them, there is so much passion and then the way you where when that guy touched you in the crowd the other day. You just, froze. There has to be a reason why."

His question shocked me. There was a reason, a very personal reason that only Iggy knew. I felt like I needed to tell Fang but I just couldn't.

**Well here it is, another chapter. I'm currently working on the next one (if you're reading this right after I posted it). After the holloween chapter, there is a big gap where nothing exciting happens, so I think I'm going to skip ahead a while in the story. Maybe I'll think of something to put there. I don't know yet. Then there is Iggy and Ella's wedding (Yay!) and Christmas. Finally the tour. I don't want to give to much away but I do want to add more Fax soon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy! I don't own anything.**

**|~*The Bands Body Guard*~|**

**Fang's POV**

I waited for Max to respond to my question. I knew that it was very personal to her. I also knew that there was a reason, even if she said there wasn't, I knew there was. "Give me one good reason why I should?" She finally answered.

I took a deep breath. "Becasue I care."

"No one's ever said that to me before." She smiled and gave a humorless laugh.

"It's the one hundred percent truth."

"If I do tell you, you have to tell me something too."

"Anything."

"Alright, well where should I start?" She asked herself. I was tempted to reply with "The begining would be nice." but decided against it. It took her a while before she started to talk again.

"Well all of my life, I've lived in the same place. Until recently of course. It was a small town in Arizona. It was just my mom and I, I never knew my dad. The band and I all lived right on the same street. When I was thirteen, I got a new neighbor. His name was Dylan and everyone immediatly became friends with him, including me. He was nice to everyone, smart, athletic. What you imagine a perfect guy to be like." She began, taking a pause to eat a french fry and sip on her drink. When she continued again, I gave her my full attention, not wanting to miss anything she had to say.

"He asked me out on my fifteenth birthday. At this point I'd known him for two years, all of my friends liked him, I had always had a small crush on him so I said yes. Nothing changed for a few months besides us going out alone, together every weekend. Over the summer, before our sophmore year of high school, he asked me to be his official girlfriend. For the record, that kind of threw me off because I thought that, that's what we already where. Anyway, for the next two years we dated." Max paused again. She took a deep breath and another bite of her burger before continuing.

"The next two years where great. The band grew and Dylan and I where happy together. Our graduation day was amazing and at the party my mom threw for us to celebrate Dylan asked if I wanted to move in with him. We where going to the same college and didn't want a dorm. We got an apartment right off of the campus. That's when things started to go downhill. Halfway through the first semester, I got caught up with a project we where doing in one of my classes. I was working with this guy, I don't even remember his name. It was almost midnight by the time I got back and Dylan was up waiting for me. He demanded to know where I was and why I was late. I told him why and he accused me of lying." Max's eyes where turning red around the outsides. I could tell that she was fighting back tears. Whatever it is that she was telling me, was bringing back some bad memories.

I suddenly felt horrible for making her tell me this. I wish I could go back and stop myself from asking her to tell me this. "Wait, Max-" My mouth felt dry, I couldn't find the right words to tell her to stop. _Common Fang! Just three simple words. you. can. stop. _"You- you can stop. You don't have to tell me more."

"I already started, might as well continue. Can we just-"

"Go home?" I finished for her. She simply nodded her head and got up from her seat. She threw her trash away and walked out to the car.

**|~*The Bands Body Guard*~|**

Max was sitting on the couch in her apartment. I was right next to her, once again waiting for her to continue her story. "I was late more often. Back to the apartment. Dylan started to accuse me of cheating on him. We started to fight more often, it wasn't the same relationship we had in high school. One day we got really into it, things got bad and he-" She stopped mid sentence.

"He hit me." She whispered. _There's more. _I thought to myself. She wouldn't be this emotional if it was just this. "After he did it he looked at his hand like it had grown a sixth finger. Something in his eyes changed. They changed from the happy guy I fell for to cold and distant. He didn't apologize, he didn't look the least bit sorry, he didn't even look at me. He walked away. At first I thought that he was shocked at what he did, I wanted to believe he didn't mean it and everything would go back to normal but it never did. Eventually he started to hit me on a regular basis." She whispered the last part. I barely heard it.

The lyrics to her songs, excpecially the one she whispered to herself all those days ago, _Savoring this heart that's healing,_ made sense. Everything was starting to click in my brain. "Is-" I began to ask a question but was cut off by none other than Max.

"I'm not done." Is all she said for a while. We sat in silence for the next several minutes. I was being patient. My mind was all other the place. I wanted to know but I didn't want to see Max so upset.

During the time we sat in silence I got a text from Gazzy asking where we where. _At Max's place, we won't be coming back today. I'll explain later._ Was my reply. Max started to talk again, soon after.

"He wouldn't just hit me, he would always do inappropriate things as well. He never took it too far, thankfully. He would slap my ass every chance he got, that's why I just kind of froze that one day." She gave a humorless laught, trying to lighten the mood.

"The entire time this was happening, I had new friends because none of The Flock was going to the same college as me. We would go to parties, cool and fun weekend trips. I would pay for all of them because none of them ever could. What I didn't know was they knew about my record deal. They where just in it for the cool vacations and the famous friend." She didn't continue after that, she just sat there. Her legs tucked into her chest, head resting on her knees. "I wish I didn't ask you to tell me, I feel bad." I said.

"Don't feel bad, it's about time someone besides Iggy knew. Just promise me you won't tell anyone."

"I promise. I do have a question thought. Why did you tell me when you could have told anyone else?"

"Because you're the first person to relize that something was wrong."

**|~*The Bands Body Guard*~|**

**Max's POV**

After I spilled my secrets to Fang, we lounged around my apartment all day. Nothing productive was done and all we did was talk and watch movies.

The next day at the studio, I was met at the front door by a very excited Nudge saying how ecstatic she was that holloween was tomorrow. "Mr. Old is throwing a party here tomorrow, he's having some of his other bands come by and preform and he said he wanted us to do a few song s too!" Angel yelled.

"I don't have a-" I began to say I didn't have a costume but Nudge -very excitedly- cut in. "I already have a costume for you Max, I'll come by your apartment tomorrow and we can get ready together."

"Ugh." I groaned. Getting ready. With Nudge. I was going to be covered head to toe in sparkles and pink. I already knew it. "Hey! I heard that Max!" She exclaimed.

"Whatever, lets just get on with this rehersal." Everyone took their spots and we began to play.

**|~*The Bands Body Guard*~|**

**Alright another chapter is up! Yay! I didn't like having to write all the drama that happened in this chapter. I have to admit that it did come out better than I thought it was going to though. I hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy! I don't own anything**

**|~*The Bands Body Guard*~|**

**Max's POV**

When I woke up on Halloween **(I just reliezed that I've been spelling Halloween wrong this entire time.) **morning, it wasn't on my own. Thanks to Fang, who had let Nudge in at seven in the moring, I was already getting ready for the party tonight. My costume -that had been picked out by Nudge- was going along with a theme. The theme being that you had to coordinate your costume with your B-G.

Sam and Angel where going as -who could have guessed- an Angel and Devil.

Omega and Iggy where going as Batman and Robin. I had to admit, I was excited to see that. I also heard that Iggy was going to bring Ella along. I was excited to see her costume.

Ratchet and Nudge where going as a Prince and Princess. I could imaine Ratchet moaning and groaing about that.

Gazzy and Mike where going as Victor Frankenstein and Frankenstein's Monster. That was another one that I was looking forward to.

Last but not least was Fang and I. Apparently Fang had no say in this either, it was left completely up to Nudge. I wonder how that happened.

So, when five in the afternoon rolled around Nudge told me it was time to get into our coustumes. She pulled Fang and I into the living room together, so she could should us both of our costumes. She disappeared for a minute, giving me the opportunity to mutter some profanity about how unexcited I was to see what she had picked for us.

When she came back out, smiling from ear to ear, she showed us costumes. Fang and I where going as Emily and Victor from the Corpse Bride.

Fang was put into a very old looking suit, that fit him perfectly. Nudge wet his hair and brushed it back wards, making it look like Victors in the movie. Nudge put me into a dirty, ripped, wedding dress. It fit me perfectly and fell to my feet. She used temporary hair dye to make my hair black, and finally, to make both Fang and I look the part, she used her eye liner to give us what looked like stitches on our face.

"I feel weird, I've never dressed up this much for Halloween." I said.

"I agree, I don't like this makeup. If feels heavy." Fang complained.

"Yeah. Out of all the things she could have chose, she picked the one with the most effort. Yup, sounds like Nudge." Fang laughed.

**|~*The Bands Body Guard*~|**

The party was in full swing once all of us arrived. Currenlty there was a DJ playing songs, the preformances would take place later. The costumes there ranged from "I didn't even try" to "I went all out". There where superhero's, people dressed up as food, the traditional Disney princess, anything you could imagine. Food was set up on some tables that lined the back wall and there where multicolored lights flashing throughout the room.

Like I thought, Gazzy and Mike's costumes looked amazing. They where really cool and looked pretty realistic. Ratchet was groaning about how itchy his Prince costume was and I couldn't help but laugh.

After being there for about half an hour, Mr. Old came up to me and Fang, who where leaning against the stage, talking. "Do you guys like the party so far?" He questioned.

"Yeah, it looks awesome! I can't wait to see everyone preform." I said, Fang nodded in agreement.

"Thanks Max. You guys are going to preform last, since you're my newest band. I'll introduce you and then you can work your magic. By the way you two look amazing! Did you plan this? You know, it was probably Angel or Nudge, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was Nudge, and thanks. That sounds good, see you later Mr. Old." I said as he walked away. I saw him start up a conversation with one of the older bands before Fang started to talk again. "You know, you really do look good in your costume."

"And you look stunning in yours." I replyed. We fell into silence. We both watched the crowd of people dance to the current song that was playing, Almost by Bowling For Soup.

Iggy, Ella, Omega, and Angel all came out of nowhere. They stopped infront of us and looked Fang and I up and down. "Oh my gosh! Nudge was right, you two look amazing! I love your costumes, they just- I don't know, they're just so perfect!" Angel exclamied, jumping up and down.

"Calm down, before you hurt yourself. Thank you Angel, you look good too." She really did, she was wearing a white dress that went to her knee's and was fluffy. White wings where attached to her back and she wore a white head band to represent a halo. Her hair was curled perfectly in the back and the head band kept her bands out of her eyes.

"Thank you! I have to go find Nudge but I'll see you later when we preform. Bye!" She said and ran off. I turned to Iggy. "So whats up my favorite drummer?"

"Not much really, Ella wanted to say hi so here we are." Ella was holding Iggy's hand, she was dressed as bee. Not very original, but she made it work. "I haven't seen you in forever! How are you?" She said.

"It's good to see you! I'm great. I-" She was cut off by her phone ringing. She checked it and looked back at me. "I'm sorry, I have to take this, it's my mom. I'll find you later and we'll talk more."

"No problem, see you then." Iggy and Ella left, Omega trailing behind.

"Max?" Fang said. I turned to face him. I almost forgot he was there.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to dance?" I hadn't even noticed but the song had changed to a slow one. Everyone was partnered up and slow dancing. "I'd love to."

He took my hand and we walked onto the dance floor. I put my arms on his shoulders and he put his on my waist. He chuckled for a second before pulling me closer and hooking his arms around my waist. We started to dance to the song, All My Heart by Sleeping With Sirens.

_You've got something that I can't explain. _

We swayed slowly with the music. After giving up on not making it to awkward, I rested my head against Fang's chest.

_Let them talk and talk and talk_

_let them say what they want_

_we will laugh at the thought, _

_they don't know what we got_

_every year that goes by_

_a year older we are_

_you'll still be beautiful then_

_bless your beautiful heart._

One of Fang's hands left my waist and came up to my chin. He used it to tilt my head up, so we where looking straight into each others eyes. This sudden urge to kiss him came over me. I wanted to kiss him and he looked like he wanted to kiss me too.

_Someone can waste their whole life helplessly _

_just patiently waiting for a love like you and me._

His lips came crashing down on mine. I gave in immediatly and kissed him back. I felt like the world was spinning, in a good way. In my head fireworks where shooting off in every direction and I wanted nothing more than for this moment to never end. I knew right then that I couldn't deny that I didn't want this to end, like it could be like this forever, that I could kiss him again.

_You still have all of my heart._

**|~*The Bands Body Guard*~|**

**Fang's POV**

Kissing Max was perfect. I honestly hadn't planned to kiss Max, but it just happened. I loved every second of it and I wanted nothing more than to kiss her again. I was more than pleased when she kissed back. I knew for a fact that I liked Max but now I knew that she liked me too.

When we pulled away from each other, we both where speechless. I could barely hear what the DJ was saying into the microphone. I soon came back to reality when Max pulled away and left. I stood there stunned for a second before calling her name and running after her. "Max! Max! Wait!" I yelled.

I finally caught her when we where in the hallway that lead to the various recording rooms. "Why are you running away?" I asked.

"I got scared." She whispered. "I thought that- that after we kissed you regreted it. You didn't say anything."

"No Max, I didn't regret it. I loved every second of it. If anything Max I want to kiss you again." She looked at me but said nothing. She looked stunned, speechless. "I loved that kiss Max, it was one of the best things that's ever happened to me."

She still didn't speak, instead she something unexpected. She pushed me against the wall behind me and planted her lips on mine once again. Without hesitation, I kissed back and when we pulled way this time Max spoke. "I liked kissing you too."

"Max! Where are you, it's almost our turn to preform!" I heard Gazzy yell down the hall.

"Coming, I'll be there in a minute!"

"Hurry up, we're on in an hour but Mr. Old wants us backstage in ten. Something about being prepard."

Everyone was sitting down, backstage. It was thirty minutes later and as it turns out Mr. Olds "being prepared" speech wasn't really about being prepared. It wasn't really a speech at all. He had just wanted us all to hurry up and get backstage so he could hand out bags filled with candy. We where origonally going to leave after that but everyone was already eating and didn't. So here we where, still eating the candy, waiting for The Flocks's turn to preform.

We didn't have to wait long, ten minutes later the band was setting up what was needed for their set. Only another guitar, microphone, and the projecter screen -that was displaying the band that was playing's name- where changed.

Just like Mr. Old had told everyone, he introduced The Flock and then they came out and did their thing. I was hanging out on side-stage enjoying every second of Max's singing. They started with Raised By Wolves, like they always do. Next was Welcome to the Black Parade, followed by All Around Me.

The whole band was rocking with their various instruments. Mulitcolored lights flew around the room on the walls, floor, and ceiling. People where dancing the live music. Jumping up and down was one of the most common dance moves.

The Flock sounded great live. If this was the reaction of people that have been around countless live bands, then I couldn't wait to see the reaction of the fans when they see The Flock on tour. This band had real talent. They where defianatly going to go far and if things with Max and I kept getting better, then my life would be a billion times better.

Going on tour with an amazing band and possibly dating the lead singer? That sounded great to me. I hope it would become reality.

**Another chapter, yay! I figured out something to do so I'm not skipping straight to Christmas in this story. Next chapter something intresting will happen! Something exciting to make the story better. Whenever I write about Iggy and Ella I picture Jinxx from Black Veil Brides and his wife Sammi. I love them, they are so cute together. Anyone see the nominee's for the Kerrang! Awards? I know who I'm voting for. Finally, some FAX! I've been looking forward to writing about them doing something like this since I came up with the idea for this story. I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy! I don't own anything.**

******|~*The Bands Body Guard*~|**

**Max's POV**

After we finished our set the party started to die down. We left not long after. Fang and I where waiting for everyone else outside. "Max?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. In my mind, I was screaming yes over and over again. I wanted to be his girlfriend, I wanted him to be my boyfriend. I just didn't want a repeat of Dylan. It took me a minute to get my thoughts together and make my decision. "Yes." He pulled me into a hug and a smile broke out onto both of our faces.

We stood there together for a while, just enjoying being with each other when three guys with their faces covered surronded us. Fang instantly turned back into his protective body guard and stepped in front of me. "Would you look at that, the big, bad, body guard trying to protect his new, famous girlfriend." One of them said. He pulled out a pocket knife and started to examine it, looking for any imperfections on the sharp object. "What do you want with us? Was it you who keeps sending all those notes."

"Well who else would it be? It seems that us three are the only sane ones in this place." he said, looking back at the two other guys who where starting to pace around us. "Now, I'm not one for long, boring conversations so I'll get straight to the point. What I want is you Max. It's simple really, you come with me and all this stops. Your band and all those body guards Harold hired, they'll be fine."

"She's not going with you!" Fang shouted.

"Oh, what a shame I wasn't talking to you." he said, walking up to Fang and pushing the sharp edge of the knife against his throat. "Now Max, what is your decision?"

I was 250% sure I didn't want to go with him, but I also wanted everyone to be safe. Who was this person that has been threating us from the start, I was curious about that. I also wanted to put a stop to it. I looked around frantically, maybe there was something I could use as an excuse, or something that would scare him into leaving us. For now at least. I saw, the door to the building open and Iggy, Ella, Omega, and Gazzy walk out. "Hey guys!" I called out. I looked back at Fang and saw that he was also looking at them and that the three masked guys had vanished. I took a deep breath. "Don't tell them." I whispered to Fang who gave a silent nod.

******|~*The Bands Body Guard*~|**

After we had met up with the rest of the flock, we all decided to call it a night and went home. I was very happy to take a shower and get all the makeup and stuff off of me. After changing into some pajama's, I went back out into the living room and saw Fang, looking through my fridge. "Hungry?" I asked. He nodded, and continued his search. I made my way to the couch, and saw a piece of paper lying on the floor. I picked it up, unfolded it and read.

_Maximum,_

_You think that your friends really scared me off? You made the wrong decision not coming with me and now you're going to pay. Nobody you care about is safe. I will get you Max, don't ever think for a second you're safe. I'm watching you, always watching you. _

_I'm coming._

******|~*The Bands Body Guard*~|**

******I am so sorry you guys! My computer is totally broken, i'm on my brothers and he hates it when I'm on here. I can't stand how short it is, so I'm sure you're mad about how short it is. I'm really trying to update as much as I can. **

******Have any of you gone on Warped Tour? I went on the 28th, and it was awesome. I even caught Jinxx's guitar pick (is that how you spell it) at the end of Black Veil Brides set! It was amazing. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Enjoy! I don't own anything.**

**|~*The Bands Body Guard*~|**

**Max's POV**

My eyes where wide with fear. I dropped the paper and I must have made some noise because Fang was suddenly in front of me. I could see his mouth moving but couldn't make out what he was saying. He saw the note I had dropped and picked it up. I saw his eyes skimming over the page before realization washed over his face.

He shoved the note into his pocket, grabbed both my elbows and gently brought me to the couch. "He was here." I whispered.

"He was here, in my apartment!" I said louder. How did he even get in? Did he steal my key? No, there was only two, mine and the extra for Fang. Did he pick the lock? Maybe, there wasn't anything that could prove if he did or didn't. Did somebody let him in? He could have lied and said he was a friend, getting someone who worked here to let him in. There possibilities for how he got in kept running though my mind. It didn't feel safe knowing he could come in here anytime he felt like it. "What am I going to do Fang? He came in here once, he can do it again."

Fang kept his mouth shut and his head down. It was like he couldn't keep eye contact with me. He almost looked guilty.

Fang jumped up from the couch, looked around the room, and grabbed my wrist, pulling me up. The action was so sudden it scared me. "You aren't staying here tonight, I'm not risking that messed up, creep coming after you." Fang said, his voice was low and he sounded genuinely concerned.

On the outside, I was calm. Or as calm as I could be with a maniac after me. On the inside I was jumping for joy. No way did I want to stay there, I didn't feel safe there.

"Grab some clothes for tomorrow and then we'll go to my apartment." He said.

**|~*The Bands Body Guard*~|**

Fang's apartment wasn't what I was expecting at all. It looked bare, like he had moved in only a few hours ago. There was nothing on the walls, the bare minimum of furniture, and it was spotless. I couldn't find one thing that looked even the slightest bit out of place. "Why don't you have anything in here?" I asked. Fang shrugged.

"Where am I sleeping?"

"somewhere, I'm not sure yet." He confessed.

"Awesome." I muttered to myself. I sat down on his couch, and turned the tv on. Fang soon joined me with two bowls of ice cream, and handed me one of them. "Oh my god, you are literally the last person I'd ever expect to randomly sit down with ice cream."

"It's sort of a guilty pleasure" He said before putting another spoonful in his mouth.

It was pretty late by the time I had fallen asleep. Everything that had happened today really wore me out. I honestly don't know how I hadn't passed out from exhaustion.

I didn't expect to wake up in the most comfortable bed I'd ever been in, but I did. Sitting up, I looked around the room. I knew that I was still at Fang's automatically. Not even his room had anything that could tell me something about him. It was bare except for furniture.

Reluctantly, I got out of the bed and went to look for Fang. I saw him as soon as I walked into his living room. He was asleep on the couch, still in his clothes from yesterday. The way he sat didn't look comfortable, and his snoring suggested that he was exhausted from yesterday too.

I didn't want to wake him up, but I felt guilty for taking his bed even thought I know that isnt' where I fell asleep.

Guilt washed over me. He spends literally all his time watching over me. _That's his job, _I thought to myself. He deserves something done for him every once in a while. I felt like I needed to do something for him.

My stomach started to growl, giving me a great idea. "Breakfast. I'll make him breakfast!" I said to myself. _Or at least try._

**|~*The Bands Body Guard*~|**

About an hour later, I had made some severely burnt pancakes, decent bacon, and some burnt toast. _At least the bacon is somewhat good, _I thought, while taking a bite.

Fang woke up soon after. "It smells like burnt pancakes." He said, sitting up on the couch and cracking his neck. "That would be because I burnt pancakes." I said, holding one up so he could see. "They also are as hard as a hockey puck." I added, banging it on the counter as proof.

He laughed as we walked over and took a piece of bacon. "You burnt toast too. At least the bacon is edible. Did you know that if you cooked you'd burn everything?"

"Yes- But before you say anything, I was only trying to be nice because you always do stuff for me. So, you're welcome."

"Thank you, Max. It was nice of you to try." He said, talking another bite of bacon.

I threw away the pancakes and toast and we ate the bacon. "What are we doing today?" Fang asked.

"Well it's Sunday, and I don't have to go to the studio today. We can do whatever we want."

"Let's do something-" Fang was cut off by his phone ringing. "I have to take this, It's Mr. Old."

"Ok B-G, tell him I said hi." Fang left the room to talk to him. I turned the tv on and began to watch.

I didn't even realize it was half an hour later when Fang returned. "We have a problem. A big one." Was all he said before dragging me out of the apartment, into his car, and to the studio.

**|~*The Bands Body Guard*~|**

**So that's it for this chapter. I just fixed my email and read every single review over the past few months. I love when you guys review, so thank you. I have until sunday before I won't have access to a computer anymore. I'll update when I can, just know that I'm really trying. **

**What do you think happened?**


End file.
